


Pack Circles

by flitterflutterfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pack Feels, Post Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/pseuds/flitterflutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets hurt and the pack is there to comfort him. Or maybe he’s the one comforting them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Circles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Teen Wolf Fluff-a-thon.

Stiles woke to the familiar sound of beeping. He groaned and glanced down at his arms, unsurprised to see he’d been hooked up to an IV.

“You’re awake.”

Stiles looked to his left and saw Scott shuffle forward. “What happened?” he asked.

Scott’s face screwed up, obviously not pleased. “You got hit by a car.”

“What?” Stiles tried to sit up straighter, but his back protested and he fell back against his pillows. “I… oh god, I remember. Fuck, what the hell?” That was, in some ways, way too mundane for his life. He felt like God, if there was one, was laughing at him.

“Mom says you’ll be fine,” Scott said, sitting gently on the side of Stiles’ hospital bed. “I think they’re going to release you soon, actually. Just a couple pulled muscles is all.”

“Yeah, I can feel that,” Stiles winced. He reached over and touched his friend lightly on the shoulder. “Thanks for worrying though. But it takes more than a mere car to stop Stiles!”

Scott didn’t laugh, but he smiled and nodded.

Three hours later, Stiles was helped up to the top of the stairs by his dad. “Seriously, dad,” he said when it looked like the sheriff was making to follow him into his room. “I’m fine. I’m just going take my pain pills and sleep, okay?”

Stiles’ dad frowned, but nodded. “Just… call me if you need anything.”

“I will,” Stiles promised, leaning in to give his dad a hug that was _gently_  returned. “Love you, Dad.”

“Love you too,” his dad stated.

Stiles turned, careful not to wince, and walked into his room, closing the door behind him. He flipped the light switch and was immediately accosted by the sight of the entire Beacon Hill’s pack.

Stiles sighed. “Hey guys,” he whispered.

Scott smiled sheepishly, letting go of Allison so she could come and kiss Stiles on the cheek. Stiles smiled at her, and then turned his eyes to where Lydia and Jackson pretended to look disinterested in the corner. On his bed, Boyd had both Erica and Isaac in his arms, holding them tight, and then Derek was walking towards him and Stiles had eyes only for the alpha.

“Stiles,” Derek murmured. He lifted a hand, but hesitated.

Stiles stepped forward, straight into Derek’s arms. “I’m okay,” he said, reassuringly.

“Let me-” Derek took a deep breath. “If you were a wolf-”

“No,” Stiles said. “I told you, not now. Someday, yeah, maybe. I’m fine, Derek. It wasn’t that bad.”

“You could have died,” that was Erica, sitting up on Stiles’ bed. “And then where would we have been?”

Stiles frowned at her. “It’s not like you guys need me to-”

All the wolves in the room growled at once. Stiles grimaced, exchanging a look with Allison. Lydia, with her immunity, just flipped her hair, uncaring that her boyfriend was wolfing out. Then again, Stiles thought, Jackson as a wolf was a far cry from Jackson as a lizard.

“You are my mate, Stiles,” Derek stated. “And the leader of this pack in my absence.”

Stiles winced, realizing how brash his earlier comment had been. “Yeah, I know. And I accept that responsibility. I’m sorry… I’m on pain meds… not really thinking straight, and it’s been a long-”

Derek cut him off with a kiss and Stiles sunk into it gratefully, though he pulled back before things could get heated. Not only was he probably not in the right condition to be doing… anything… he also told Derek from the beginning that no matter how much Derek wanted to stake his claim there would be no serious displays of anything sexual in front of the pack. Stiles just wasn’t that much of an exhibitionist, and besides the thought of Scott seeing him like he usually was when he and Derek were alone… yeah that wasn’t something Stiles wanted to contemplate.

A yawn broke through Stiles' lips and he blushed a bit.

“You need to sleep,” Derek said, stating the obvious. He made a quick gesture and then the pack were rearranging themselves. A heap of pillows and blankets made their way to Stiles’ floor, positioned so that everyone could be comfortable.

Stiles sighed as he realized that everyone was waiting for him to be the first one to lie down. “Okay, okay,” he murmured. Quickly, he popped another pill in, chasing it down with the glass of water on his desk left over from a couple nights before. Then he toed of his shoes and stiffly laid on the floor.

Derek was quick to follow, curling up around him, but being gentle not to actually put pressure on his back. Stiles kissed his mate gently on the shoulder and closed his eyes.

There was a rustle of movement and he knew that the rest of the pack would be vying for spots now. He felt the presence of Scott spooning Allison just in front of him. He could just imagine Erica and Isaac sleeping on top of Boyd, one of Boyd’s legs slung over Derek’s ankle. Lydia and Allison would be holding hands, Jackson twisted around Lydia’s legs. Perhaps Isaac’s head would be on Jackson’s thigh instead of Boyd’s chest, but either way all of them formed a protective circle around their alphas.

In the center of the pile, Stiles felt a smile come over his lips and, almost as if he could sense the direction of his mate’s thoughts, Derek kissed him on the back of the neck before curling just a bit closer.


End file.
